Spartanfan100's Nicktoons Specials 1 Pt 1
by Spartanfan100
Summary: These are parodies of my own stories. Join a few of the nicktoons on each of these terrific stories. Starring, Helga, Trixie & I as the main characters


**The Nicktoon Ridge Middle Movie 2: Experiment 663**

**Spartanfan100 **as Amanda

**Helga Pataki** as **Eva**

Trixie Tang as Lindsey

**Clara ''Kira'' Kotkie** as **Jessica**

Judy Nuetron s Jen

Kimi Finster as Nicole

Mrs. Turner as my mother

Timmy Turner as my brother

Damon Ray as Mr. Danner

**MY Lilo & Stitch Experiments-**

Julia Holly (Experiment 619) as herself

Killer (Experiment 702) as himself

Spartanfan2000 as Alyssa Syd (Experiment 883)

Jenny Susan (Experiment 882) as herself

Jessie Hope (Experiment 663) as herself

Author's Note: I own nothing else other than these experiments. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! This is only my 1st fic! Oh, & I do own the plot to the this story so don't steal my ideas...or else!!!!

**Introduction-**

_''Julia!'' Killer shouts & mouths the words ''bite her'' to Julia while Julia is holding onto Miss. Kotkie's right arm before looking at the frightened Miss..Kotkie who can't believe it when she realizes that what Spartanfan100 has said about Julia IS true & Julia really IS evil! Spartanfan100 has said, ''She's 1 of my alien creations! She used to be good, but now she's evil! Evil!'' Right before Miss. Kotkie can do anything, Julia, obeying Killer, bites Miss. Kotkie's right arm! Her sharp, yellow fangs dig into her arm deeply...so deep they almost go near the bone of her arm! ''Oooooo...'' groans Miss. Kotkie, painfully. ''Aaahhh!!!'' Chuckling, Julia stops biting Miss. Kotkie's arm with glee. While Miss. Kotkie groans & looks at her bloody right arm, the people in this scene don't notice Spartanfan100 who's standing near the bleachers & was watching this certain horror-type scene, she thinks, **Oh no! Julia bit Miss. Kotkie...& very deep also! Alien experiments are make-believe so, if Miss. Kotkie turns into an alien, she will be wiped out of existence as a person & no one will remember her...except me! I can't let that happen! **While Miss Kotkie continuously groans, painfully, & starts to lose blood, which gushes out of her right arm, & also continuously grimaces painfully, Julia grins evilly at the bitten, kindhearted gym teacher, before chuckling in evilness, before saying to her, ''In 16 minutes, you'll become 1 of us & the only 1 who will remember you as Miss. Kotkie & a human is 1 of your pathetic students, Fan100! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!'' ''And, of course,'' says Julia, before holding up the newsletter picture of Miss. Kotkie & Miss. Neutron smiling at the camera when the picture was taken. ''Miss. Nurtron won't remmber any mention of who you are or any mention of you also anyway.'' ''J-Judy,'' Miss. Kotkie whispers sadly while beginning to think she'll never EVER remember anyone EVER again. ''And, there'll also be a literally-stupid Dervak version of you named 'Miss. Koopers'.'' Julia says, before chuckling to herself. After 6 quick seconds, Miss. Kotkie's fingernails fully form into sharp 626-like claws, & her skin turning green! Feeling a throbbing pain in her right arm, Miss. Kotkie continues to groan in pain. _

_Spartanfan100: (to all you readers) **I knew Julia & my other alien experiments wanted to make Miss. Kotkie 1 of them & wipe out memories of her from everybody...except me. But I wonder why Julia bit Miss. Kotkie instead of me. Hmm...**_

_Spartanfan100 skips to the scene when she's kneeling by Miss. Kotkie's side, heeling her wound with all her kindness for her, while she's holding onto her right hand. The weak Miss. Kotkie weakly glances at Spartanfan100 & whispers in a soft voice, ''Spartanfan100? Ya here?'' ''Yes,'' whispers Spartanfan100, softly too. ''Yes, I am.'' Spartanfan100 & Miss. Kotkie smile weakly at each other. Just then, Miss. Kotkie groans painfully again & looks around, losing her focus as she begins to lose consciousness. (Record scratches.)_

_Spartanfan100: (to all you readers) **OK, so basically, Miss. Kotkie was okay 'cause I saved her with all my kindness for her. Anyway...**_

Instantly, the camera zooms into Spartanfan100''s small fore-closed apartment home & into the fore-closed kitchen, near the table where Spartanfan100's Imaginary World notebook lies again. The notebook opens up & the camera zooms throughout the Imaginary World Forest.

Spartanfan100: (to all you readers) **So, just so you all know, my alien experiments just HAD to go back into their imaginary jail cell after they tried to attack my school. But, you might be wondering: What's their next sinister scheme? Well, that's what this story will explain! **

As the camera views the sunny blue sky, another opening credit shows up, which reveals the words, ''A Spartan Pictures Production.'' It then flashes over to Nick City& while the rest of the opening credits appear, it moves from the bus loop's outside of Spartanfan100's school called Nicktoon Ridge Miiddle School, past the double doors, then towards the outside basketball court, in which Miss. Kotkie's class can be seen outside too, playing basketball.

Spartanfan100: (to all you readers) **There's 1 school that's the only school to fight evil alien creation of mine &, in my opinion, is the best middle school ever! This school also has 3 special saviors, & those saviors are my 2 best friends, Helga, Trixie...**

The camera views Spartanfan100, who shoots a basketball into 1 of the hoops right before the rest of the class rushes over & tries to steal the ball from her friendly clutches. It approaches Spartanfan100 & views a camera-check (or whatever you call it) & we see Spartanfan100's feet, then body, & finally her face. Dribbling the ball, Spartanfan100 grins while she prepares to shoot the ball once more. After she scores , making it through the hoop, Spartanfan100 lets the ball drop to the ground. Just then, Helga quickly runs over to the ball & catches it, causing the rest of the class, including Spartanfan100, to chase after her.

Spartanfan100: (to all you readers) **...And I!**

As the class chases Helga, Spartanfan100 smiles at the camera while laughing. ''Just try to catch me!'' Helga shouts. Kimi Finster catches up with Spartanfan100, saying to her, ''Come on Spartanfan100! We can catch Helga!'' ''You got it, Kimi!'' Spartanfan100 replies, breathing heavily. As the entire class constantly chases Helga around the court, Spartanfan100 laughs happily again.

Spartanfan100: (to all you readers) **That girl, running beside me is Kimi Finster, she's 1 of my other friends I have. **

Kimi stops running, getting very tired, while saying, ''Oh, man...I gotta slow down, Spartanfan100!'' Spartanfan100 looks surprised when she spots Helga preparing to shoot the ball. She scores in victory, grabbing the ball just as Trixie Tang runs over to her & steals the ball. Laughing a bit, Helga says, ''Hey!'' before Trixie laughs too as she runs off with the ball & the whole rest of the class runs after her now.

Spartanfan100: (to all you readers) **That girl we're all chasing after is Trixie Tang. She's Helga's BFF as well as mine. **

The camera views Helga who's running right behind Trixie. ''Hand over the ball, Trixie!'' shouts Helga. ''No! You can get it when you get it!'' says Trixie.

Spartanfan100: (to all you readers) **And that girl behind Trixie is Helga Pataki. She's my special BFF. **

The camera then views Miss. Kotkie as she watches her class play, while smiling. '''Oh,'' Miss. Kotkie mutters to herself. ''I could watch Spartanfan100 & my class play for hours. But...what time is it?'' Glancing at her digital watch, which says '3:07', Miss. Kotkie sighs in frustration, because of not wanting to go inside for the last 4 minutes of class time, but doesn't want to disobey & reluctantly blows her whistle, shouting, ''Time to go inside, guys! Come on!'' Miss. Kotkie's class follows her as they all go towards the double doors from behind the gymnasium.

Spartanfan100: (to all you readers) **That black-haired teacher is Clara ''Kira'' Kotkie. She's my PE teacher. She's also the nicest & most elegant teacher I've ever met in my whole life! **

While going into the gym, heading towards the locker rooms, Miss. Kotkie's class passes by Miss. Neutron's class.

Spartanfan100: (to all you readers) **That brown-haired teacher is Judy Neutron. She's very nice & is (obviously) a gym teacher. She's also the 3****rd**** best teacher I've ever met. **

In the girls' locker room, while Spartanfan100 puts her school clothes back on & puts her PE clothes in her locker, Cindy Vortex approaches Spartanfan100 & comments, ''Wow, Spartanfan100! I can't believe how fast you ran! That was awesome!'' Spartanfan100 turns towards Cindy & simply says ''thanks'' before closing & locking her PE locker. While the students leave the room when the 7th period bell rings, the fic's title ''The Nicktoon Ridge Middle Movie 2: Experiment 663'' shows up, pauses on the screen & then fades away. After this, the entire screen goes black.


End file.
